Given the reliance on computers, computing devices (e.g., cellular telephones, laptop computers, personal digital assistants, and the like), and automated systems (e.g., automated teller machines, kiosks, etc.) to conduct secure transactions and or access private data, user authentication is critical. Traditional approaches to user authentication involve utilizing user identification and passwords, which comprise alphanumeric characters. Unfortunately, text-based passwords are susceptible to detection by on-lookers if the password is overly simplistic or “weak.” It is noted, however, that “strong” passwords—i.e., passwords that are difficult to reproduce by unauthorized users—are also difficult for the users who created them to remember. Consequently, users generally do not create such “strong” passwords. Moreover, it is not uncommon that users employ only a limited number of passwords for the many applications requiring passwords. In short, authentication mechanisms that rely on traditional text-based passwords can pose significant security risks.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that can generate passwords that are strong, but are relatively easy to recall and input.